


Кто мой дружок, а?

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), Holda13



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — ББ-квест [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: «Что, волнуешься? Держу пари, волнуешься. Соскучился по ребятам? Хочешь, чтобы они тебя снова баловали? Ну какой из тебя крутой парень? Да ты просто маленький щеночек!»
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — ББ-квест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881070
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Кто мой дружок, а?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Приоритеты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919707) by [fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020), [Salome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome). 
  * Inspired by [Priority](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557067) by [mylordshesacactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/pseuds/mylordshesacactus). 



> Иллюстрация к макси: [**«Приоритеты»**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919707/chapters/62995267)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36Sz8.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [доп. ссылка](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/743906231814717550/maksi_ill_fandomME20.jpg)


End file.
